


An advent calendar for you

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean x Reader





	An advent calendar for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first of December everyone! A little fluffy Dean to brighten your morning

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Your whispers drew Dean from his sleep, forehead scrunching as your nose tickled his cheek.

Your quiet laugh filled the room as his groans drew out, eyes scrunching to fight out the morning light. Dean mumbled something unintelligible cloaked in sleep and you kissed his cheek before leaving the bed.

Despite your annoyance, Dean rolled over to seek you out as soon as you left his side. You could never resist the man before you and you wasted no time before jumping back beside him.

He lifted the covers for you to return exactly where he wanted you to be and he hummed into your embrace as you opened your arms for him. Dean snuggled you close, head landing on your chest as a tired smile formed. His eyes were still closed against the intrusion as he held you close.

“Where'd you go?” He mumbled into your skin, hand twisting in your t shirt.

“Went to get you your present baby.”

His eyebrows lifted at your words, head lifting as his eyes finally opened. He looked so god damn precious in that moment.

“Present?” Sometimes Dean reminded you of an excited child and you loved that so.

“It’s just a little one, I got you an advent calendar. Happy first of December De.” Your words were soft against his just woken state and you leaned in to kiss his cheek as he looked at you in awe.

You lifted the advent calendar sitting beside you to show him and his whole expression was a mixture of gratitude and love.

“I’ve never had one before…” The soft words were whispered into the early morning air.

They weren’t meant for you, weren’t meant for anyone. 

A bittersweet smile rose on your face and your thumb brushed over his cheek before you kissed him softly. Dean kissed you back, so incredibly delicate. The small act of kindness he never allowed himself to expect warmed his heart and showed him the kind of love he had always dreamed of.


End file.
